monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
On the CATwalk
'On the CATwalk –'film pełnometrażowy w reżyserii LilyWolf, którego premiera odbyła się 21 marca 2016 roku. Piosenką przewodnią jest piosenka ,,Jeśli chcesz być na szczycie". W filmie zaliczają debiut: Sapphire Spirit, Catlynn Jewel, Rawrchelle Growl, Margaret Marble i Marcell di Gatto. Streszczenie Pardy Speckle zostaje zaproszona do Deadiolanu na pokaz mody swojej kuzynki, modelki Catlynn. Kuzynce zależy, żeby lamparcica pomogła jej w przygotowaniach do największego pokazu w jej życiu. Pardy zgadza się i zabiera ze sobą swoje straszyciółki do wielkiego, tętniącego życiem Deadiolanu. Gdy docierają na miejsce poznają m.in. Sapphire Spirit, najsłynniejszą modelkę ducha na świecie, oraz jej menadżerkę, skromną i pogodną Margaret Marble. Upiorki mają też nie przyjemność poznać Rawrchelle Growl, wilkołaczycę modelkę, największą rywalkę Sapphire i Catlynn. Dziewczyny pomagają Catlynn jak mogą, ale też zwiedzają miasto i cieszą się urokami włoskiej metropolii. Pardy tymczasem zacieśnia więzi z (nieco) nielubianą kuzynką. Upiorka zastanawia się dlaczego to akurat ona miała pomóc Catlynn. Kotka mówi, że uświadomiła sobie, że pomimo tego, że są rodziną, to drą ze sobą koty, i chciała to naprawić. Pardy jednak odkrywa prawdziwy cel swojego przyjazdu. Ktoś sabotuje przygotowania do pokazu, a co gorsza, największa szycha wśród projektantów mody, z którym każda modelka chce podpisać kontrakt zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach i to tydzień przed pokazem. Catlynn podejrzewa o to przebiegłą Rawrchelle, natomiast Sapphire nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do winy rywalki. Pardy obiecuje, że postara się jakoś wyjaśnić tą sprawę. Razem ze straszyciółkami rozpoczynają śledztwo a prawda jaką odkryją, okaże się jeszcze bardziej szokująca niż mogłoby się wydawać... Fabuła - Upiorki moje! Mam newsa! - zawołała Pardy zderzając się prawie ze straszyciółkami. - Umieramy z ciekawości, Pardy! - zawołała jak zwykle sarkastycznie Candy. - Stul cukrowy... - wkurzyła się Feline. - Czy ty musisz być taka wulgarna? - Jesteene próbowała udawać powagę, ale jak zwykle jej to nie wyszło. - Czy słuchacie, czy nie, czytam! - Pardy nie zwróciła uwagi na sprzeczkę Feline i Jesteene. - Wy dwie nadajecie się do kabaretu! - Lorie natomiast wyciągnęła komórkę i zaczęła nagrywać kłócące się straszyciółki. - Jesteście do kitu! - Pardy zdenerwowała się, zabrała komórkę Lorie i walnęła pięścią w stół na strachłówce, tak, że aż cały się zatrząsł. - … - eee... - Dziękuję! Poświęcicie mi teraz chwilę uwagi, czy będę musiała powtórzyć? - mina kotki nie wróżyła nic dobrego. - Ok... - Feline naburmuszyła się, ale i uciszyła. - Słuchamy. - Klaunica starała się wyglądać poważnie, ale to było niemożliwe. - Wreszcie! Więc tak! To list od mojej kuzynki Catlynn! - kotka zaczęła mówić. - Czekaj, przecież wy się nie lubicie. Od kiedy korespondujecie ze sobą, i czemu nie wysłała ci smsa? - przerwała jej Lorie. - Nie wysłała, bo nie ma mojego numeru, bo się nie lubimy – Pardy zrobiła taką minę jakby to było oczywiste. - Czytaj już, bo się rozpuszczę zanim ty to dokończysz! - ponaglała Candy. - Właśnie, więc czytam! Droga Pardy! Trafi cię niezły szok. Po pierwsze, że piszę do Ciebie, a cię za bardzo nie lubię. Po drugie, że korzystam z poczty, a mam najnowszego Izgona , ale nie mam do ciebie numeru. Po trzecie, że zapraszam cię na mój najnowszy pokaz mody w Deadiolanie. To największy pokaz w całej mojej karierze i chcę żebyś pomogła mi w przygotowaniach. Zabierz ze sobą straszyciółki. Przydadzą się. Jest sporo roboty i mianuję Ciebie moją pomocnicą. PS: Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale zrób dla mnie chociaż raz coś dobrego. Całuję. Twoja (najukochańsza) kuzynka Catlynn. - Czy ona cię właśnie postawiła przed faktem dokonanym? - zaśmiała się Jesteene. - Cała Catlynn! - Pardy udawała sztuczny uśmiech. - Więc co teraz? - Lorie szturchnęła Pardy w ramię. - Więc, dziewczyny, pakujemy się i lecimy do Deadiolanu! - zawołała Pardy. - Słodki Jezu na Biszkopcie! – Candy zaczęła piszczeć z radości. Kochana Cęteczko! Zabierasz nas do Deadiolanu? - Tak!- zaśmiała się kotka. Będziecie mnie trzymać, żebym nie wydrapała tej snobistycznej kretynce oczu! - Widzę, że już się cieszysz! - Feline poklepała Pardy po plecach. - A nie widać? - upiorka zaczęła się wygłupiać. - My tu gadu gadu, a nie wiemy najważniejszego! - krzyknęła Lorie. - Czego? - Pardy spojrzała na nią jak na głupka. - O której jest samolot? - Lorie zrobiła minę w stylu, ,,co za idiotka. - O mój kocie! Faktycznie! - Pardy wpadła w panikę, gdy w tym samym momencie przyszedł do niej sms. - Od kogo? - Feline bezczelnie zajrzała Pardy do komórki. - Od... Catlynn? - kotka nie kryła zdziwienia. - I co pisze? - spytała Candy. ,,Kochana kuzynko! Mam już twój numer, bo napisałam do Catsy, żeby mi podała, ale do rzeczy. Samolot do Deadiolanu macie jutro o 16.00. Napisz mi tylko ile zabierasz osób! Catlynn." - Ta wiadomość spadła ci z nieba – zauważyła Lorie. - Tak, tak! - machnęła ręką kotka. Muszę policzyć ile nas razem będzie... - 5 osób. - odpowiedziała Jesteene. - Co? - 5 osób. Masz słaby refleks, kochana – zaśmiała się upiorka. - A ty od kiedy taka dobra z matmy jesteś? - Feline szukała zaczepki. - To nie takie trudne, Feline. - odparowała Jesteene. - Naprawdę? A ja pamiętam, że ty na każdej lekcji robisz z siebie kretynkę! - rzuciła ironicznie kotka. - Boli cię, że to z moich żartów się śmieją, a nie z twoich? - Jesteene zadała cios poniżej pasa. Zaczyna się. Candy zrobiła facepalm. - A skąd wiesz, że nie śmieją się z litości? - Feline nie dawała za wygraną. - Ja umarłam po to, żeby śmieszyć i zabawiać! - W psychiatrykach lubią takich! - Dosyć! - Lorie rozdzieliła dwie kłócące się upiorki. Wasze ,,śmieszne docinki właśnie przekroczyły dozwoloną granicę – chupacabra starała się załagodzić sytuację. - Stulcie niewyparzone, żebym nie powiedziała co i uspokójcie się! - Pardy była zła. Wysyłam smsa do Catlynn, że będzie nas 5. - powiedziała i w tym samym czasie wysłała kuzynce odpowiedź. Sms poszedł, a przy stoliku upiorek zapadła grobowa cisza. Pardy siedziała w milczeniu wpatrując się w telefon, Lorie zaczęła bębnić pazurami o stół, Candy uciekała gdzieś wzrokiem a Feline i Jesteene tryskały pioruny z oczu. Nagle upiorki usłyszały dzwonek na lekcje. Dziewczyny podniosły się i każda poszła do swojej klasy. Pardy, Lorie i Feline na historię nieumarłych, a Candy i Jesteene na potworną ekonomię. Pardy w milczeniu weszła do klasy i usiadła w swojej ławce, pomiędzy Lorie i Feline. Nauczyciel rozpoczął klasę a kotka niechętnie schowała komórkę. Przecież w każdej chwili mógł przyjść sms od Catlynn. Feline tymczasem z zupełną ignorancją rozparła się na krześle i zaczęła piłować pazury. Lorie otworzyła podręcznik i udawała, że czyta przejmującą historię pochodzenia wampirów, ukradkiem zerkając na Pardy. Kotka położyła telefon na kolanach, tak, że był niewidoczny i w skupieniu czekała na odpowiedź kuzynki. Lekcja trwała w nieskończoność, a nauczyciel w końcu zauważył, że Feline nie zajmuje się lekcją i podszedł do niej z pretensjami. Pardy szybko schowała telefon, a w tym samym momencie przyszła wiadomość od Catlynn. Podczas gdy nauczyciel odwrócony plecami dyskutował z Feline, lamparcica szybko wyciągnęła telefon, rzuciła na kolana i przeczytała wiadomość: ,, Kto to? Kto do mnie pisze?" - Co za idiotka... - powiedziała pod nosem Pardy, niestety nauczyciel to usłyszał i teraz przerzucił swoje spojrzenie na zakłopotaną kotkę. Feline postanowiła pomóc straszyciółce i kopnęła ławkę, tak, że się przewróciła. Nauczyciel ponownie zainteresował się kocicą, a Pardy schowała z powrotem komórkę. Nagle zabrzmiał donośny dźwięk dzwonka i kotka jak strzała wyleciała z klasy i pędem pobiegła do strachłówki. Candy i Jesteene już tam siedziały. Feline biegła tuż za Pardy i Lorie, która ją wyprzedziła. Dziewczyny usadowiły się na siedzeniach i skupiły swoja uwagę na Pardy. - No co odpisała, że aż ją wyzwałaś? - Feline spojrzała na Pardy. - Zrobiłaś to bardzo subtelnie. - zaśmiała się Lorie. - Co się stało? - Candy była zdezorientowana. - Nieważne. - Pardy westchnęła. Wiecie co odpisała Catlynn?,,Kto to? Ja ją chyba zabiję jak przyjedziemy..." - Widać jak się lubicie – zaśmiała się Jesteene. A, i Feline? - Czego? - burknęła kotka. - Przestańmy się kłócić. Nie zależy mi na tym, żebyśmy były wrogami. Przynajmniej na czas pobytu w Deadiolanie – puściła oko do kocicy. - No niech ci będzie. Tylko przestań mi robić żarty bo moja cierpliwość jest ograniczona. - Co? - zaśmiała się upiorka. Chodzi ci o to jak zrobiłam ci ten kawał gdy... - TAK! Właśnie wtedy! Reszta nie musi znać szczegółów. - Feline posłała Jesteene charakterystyczne spojrzenie. - To ma zostać między nami? - Jesteene zrobiła swoje ,,spojrzenie klauna - Dokładnie! - Feline przytaknęła. - Ale przestaniesz mnie wyzywać – upiorka postawiła warunek. - No, dobra. - kotka niechętnie się zgodziła. - Cudownie! - klasnęła Pardy. Przynajmniej wy zakopałyście topór wojenny. - wymownie spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Nagle przyszła wiadomość od Catlynn. ,, Co, Pardy? Już zdążyłaś się wkurzyć? To był taki żart kochana. 5 osób to trochę mało. Popytaj jeszcze ze 2. Catlynn." - Popytaj jeszcze ze 2? Co ona chce całą armię pomocnic? - prychnęła Pardy. - Nie jeż się tak, Cęteczko - Candy położyła kotce dłonie na ramionach. Zobacz ile upiorów jest w tej szkole! Kto nie chciałby polecieć do Deadiolanu na największy pokaz mody wszech czasów? - W sumie racja. - kotka wypogodniała. Tylko kogo można by zabrać? - Dajmy ogłoszenie! - zawołała Lorie. - Ciszej dziewczyno! - Pardy spojrzała na nią wymownie. - No nie wiem, Candy masz jakiś pomysł? - Cóż, ostatnio poznałam takie dwie sympatyczne upiorki. San Hee-Yumehę i Cassidey Purrmeow - odrzekła Candy. - Można by je zapytać - Pardy zgodziła się – tylko gdzie one są? - Yyy, widzę je! - Candy wskazała na stolik w innym rzędzie. - Gdzie? - kotka przyłożyła rękę do czoła – Nie widzę... - Pardy Sokole Oko – rzuciła sarkastycznie Candy – Chodź zapytamy je! - pociągnęła kotkę za rękę. - Hej San, hej Cass! - uśmiechnęła się Candy. - Co tam? - W porządku, coś się stało? - San spojrzała nieco podejrzliwie. - Walnę prosto z mostu – Pardy nie owijała w bawełnę. - Czy jesteście chętne na podróż do Deadiolanu na największy pokaz mody, w którym bierze udział moja kuzynka Catlynn, pomagając przy okazji w przygotowaniach? - wypowiedziała jednym tchem. - To żart? - Cass była niepewna. - Tak to żart! - Candy przewróciła oczami. - Candy! - kotka zgromiła straszyciółkę. - Przepraszam. - upiorka spuściła wzrok. - Więc to nie jest żart? - San podniosła się z siedzenia. - Ani trochę! - to wasza nie-życiowa okazja upiorki! - Mam pewne obawy – San wciąż była niezdecydowana. - Decyduj się dziewczyno! - Candy ponownie przewróciła oczami.-Druga taka szansa może się nie powtórzyć! - Daj im chwilę do namysłu! - Pardy szturchnęła Candy. - Z jednej strony fajnie,z drugiej... - Też fajnie – Cassidey nabrała optymizmu. - Poznamy najsławniejsze modelki – kotka kusiła jak mogła. - Sapphire Spirit też tam będzie? - San się ożywiła. - No ba! Jasne! - zawołała Pardy, nie będąc jednak pewna swoich słów. - No to super! - San podskoczyła z radości. - Cukieraśnie! - Candy klasnęła w dłonie. Wobec tego spotykamy się jutro o 16.00 na lotnisku. Weźcie jakieś szałowe ciuchy! - No jasne! - Dzięki! - ucieszyła się Cass. - Do jutra! - zawołała San. - Do jutra! - odkrzyknęła Pardy. - Świetnie teraz mogę wysłać Catlynn wiadomość, powiedziała. - Pardy! - zawołała Candy. - Co? - Musimy kupić sobie nowe ciuchy! - Candy zrobiła minę w stylu ,, serio nie wiesz"? - Chyba nie sądzisz, że do Deadiolanu, miasta mody i szyku polecimy w takich ciuchach?! - Candy, wiesz, że nie lubię łazić po sklepach... - Pardy jęknęła. - Twoja kuzynka będzie się nabijać kiedy do światowego miasta mody przylecisz w tym zwyczajnym body. - Candy zadała cios ostateczny. - Dobra! To po szkole idziemy na grupowy...shopping – Pardy wypowiedziała to w taki sposób jakby nie było to nic przyjemnego. Upiorki dołączyły do reszty i zaczęły rozmawiać na różne tematy. Przyszedł też SMS od Catlynn, że będzie na nie jutro czekać na lotnisku w Deadiolanie. Po szkole dziewczyny wybrały się na zakupy, a potem zaczęły pakować walizki. Dzień później wszystkie zebrane, także San i Cass przybyły na lotnisko. - Pardy! Jak ty ekstra wyglądasz! - San Hee skomplementowała ubiór kotki. - Godzinę namawiałam ją na tę bluzkę! - wtrąciła się Candy. - Jesteene! - nie wyglądasz aż tak bardzo ekscentrycznie! - zawołała Cassidey. - Chciałam, żeby było cyrkowo, ale bez przesady. - Jesteene okręciła się w miejscu. - No i tym razem się udało – przyznała Feline. - Dzięki Fel, ty też wyglądasz super. Zrezygnowałaś z rajstop? - Trzeba się prezentować – kotka pogładziła materiał swojej sukienki. - Wszystkie wyglądacie pazurzystycznie – zawołała Pardy. Ale nie będziecie miały okazji zaprezentować swoich strojów na ulicach Deadiolanu, jeśli nie zdążymy do samolotu! - kotka chwyciła walizkę w dłoń i pobiegła w stronę samolotu. {W momencie lotu samolotem rozbrzmiewa piosenka,, Deadiolan to miasto ze snów"} Samolot wylądował na lotnisku. Upiorki podekscytowane wysiadły i poszły w kierunku miejsca gdzie można odebrać bagaże. Po odebraniu walizek dojrzały Catlynn, której obecność zauważyły również tłumy fanów i paparazzi. - Witaj Catlynn. - przywitała się Pardy. - Hej Pardy! Nie ma czasu na witania, musimy uciekać przed dzikim tłumem! - Catlynn od razu szarpnęła kotkę za rękę i cała 8 pobiegła w stronę limuzyny. Szybko włożyły walizki do bagażnika i rozsiadły się na miękkich, fioletowych siedzeniach. Reszta zajęła się podziwianiem luksusowego auta a kuzynki zmierzyły się wzrokiem. - Pardy, widzę, że w końcu zainwestowałaś w jakieś porządne ciuchy – Catlynn przyjrzała się krytycznie ubiorowi kotki. - A ty jak widzę, dalej nie zainwestowałaś w lepszy charakter – Pardy odbiła piłeczkę. - Chcesz mieć na pieńku z najsławniejszą modelką w Deadiolanie? - Catlynn podniosła brwi. - Z tego co wiem to Sapphire Spirit jest najsławniejsza – wtrąciła się San Hee-Yumeha. - Sapphie? A tak! Ja i moja straszyciółka jesteśmy na równym poziomie profesjonalizmu – Catlynn spojrzała na San. - Przyjaźnisz się z Sapphire Spirit? - San otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. - Czemuż miałoby cię to dziwić? - Catlynn zmarszczyła nos. - Panno Jewel! Jesteśmy na miejscu! - upiorki dobył głos szofera. - Zapraszam do środka – Catlynn wskazała dłonią wielkie mosiężne drzwi. - Woooow – nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jestem – pisnęła Candy - My też – zawtórowały jej dziewczyny. - O mój Stworze! - San nagle zamarła. Czy to jest... Czy to jest... - Sapphire Spirit? To ja we własnej osobie! - zaśmiała się upiorka. Miło mi was wszystkich poznać. A ciebie – Sapphie zwróciła się do San. - Już kiedyś widziałam. - Mnie?... San zaniemówiła. - Na moim pokazie w Tokio! Nie pamiętasz? Podeszłaś do mnie, przedstawiłaś się, poprosiłaś o autograf a ja zrobiłam sobie z tobą zdjęcie! San Hee-Yumeha, prawda? - Sapphire uśmiechnęła się do upiorki. - …Ja, gdyby tak było to bym w życiu tego nie zapomniała! - Jesteś pewna? - wtrąciła się Cassidey. Czasami tak jest, że jak się stanie coś bardzo ekscytującego, to z wrażenia można tego w ogóle nie pamiętać! - Otóż to! - Sapphie klasnęła w dłonie i wyciągnęła z kieszeni swój iZgon. - Spójrz!- Upiorka podsunęła San Hee telefon pod nos. - Ojaaa, San! Masz zdjęcie z Sapphire Spirit?! Czemu nic nie mówiłaś? - Cass była zaskoczona. - Bo chyba tego nie pamiętałam... - A ja wręcz przeciwnie! San musimy sobie coś poopowiadać! Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się w Tokio! Bidulko ty nic nie pamiętasz? - Sapphie spojrzała na oszołomioną San Hee. - Nic a nic... - Zaraz wszystko sobie przypomnisz, jak tylko... - Sapphire? - Tak Margaret? - Musisz być jutro o 12.30 u Bianci Bollonez. Chcą żebyś udzieliła paru informacji dotyczących pokazu. - Jasne, kochana. - Sapphie kiwnęła głową. - Chcę ci przedstawić dziewczyny! - Miło poznać. - Margaret uśmiechnęła się. - A to moja menadżerka: Margaret Marble- zawołała Sapphie. - Dziękuję za prezentację Sapphie, ale muszę wykonać jeszcze parę ważnych telefonów. - Margaret oddaliła się, wpadając przy okazji na Rawrchelle Growl. - Jak chodzisz ty pokrako! - wilczyca zgromiła gargulca wzrokiem. - Kto ci pozwolił ją wyzywać ty pudelico! - Sapphire zdecydowanym lotem podleciała do Rawrchelle. - A ty co? Potrzebujesz całego tabunu do pomocy? I tak nie będziesz błyszczeć na tym pokazie jak ja! - wilczyca zrobiła władczą minę. - Gdyby to był pokaz na największą kretynkę, to faktycznie nie miałabyś żadnej konkurencji! - duszka nie była dłużna. - Gadaj sobie co chcesz! - mogę cię zniszczyć. Twierdzisz, że jesteś szafirem, ale niczym się nie wyróżniasz! A teraz zejdź mi z drogi! - Rawrchelle popchnęła duszkę i poszła w stronę swojej garderoby. - Sapphie? No już uspokój się kochana – Catlynn objęła straszyciółkę. - Nie mogę! Ta zołza działa mi na nerwy! - Sapphire zaczęła emanować żółtą poświatą. - To, może sobie pogawędzimy? - San złapała duszkę za rękę. Chodź! - A my co mamy robić? - Dziewczyny zwróciły się do Catlynn. - Możecie iść pozwiedzać miasto, a ja na chwilę porwę Pardy. - odrzekła Catlynn i szarpnęła kotkę za dłoń. - To do zobaczenia później – zawołała Candy. - No ,pa... - odparła Pardy niezadowolona z tego, że kuzynka ciągnęła ją w stronę garderoby. Upiorki poszły zwiedzać miasto, San Hee-Yumeha i Sapphire rozmawiały i wspominały, a Pardy ,,zacieśniała'' więzi z kuzynką.'' - Gdzie jest haczyk? - spytała Pardy gdy ona i Catlynn znalazły się sam na sam. - O czym ty mówisz? - Catlynn wyglądała na zdziwioną. - To jest zupełnie niepodejrzane, że TY zaprosiłaś mnie na swój pokaz mody, a nie np. Catsy lub Irbiselle! - kotka nie dawała za wygraną. - Pardy – Catlynn podeszła do lamparcicy i położyła jej dłonie na ramionach – Jesteśmy rodziną i chciałam żebyśmy zakończyły te głupie kłótnie i spędziły ze sobą trochę czasu. - To słodkie, a prawdziwy powód – kotka zrobiła minę w stylu ,, mnie nie nabierzesz''.'' - Och, zawsze byłam lepszą modelką niż aktorką, ale dobra – westchnęła Catlynn.- Na tym pokazie ma pojawić się Giorgio Gore największy projektant mody w całym mieście, chyba nawet na świecie! - Do rzeczy – Pardy wyglądała na znudzoną. - Ale ostatnio się go nie widuje, jakby zniknął! - A jakim jest potworem? - Duchem. - To masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie! - Pardy spojrzała z ironią na kuzynkę. - To nie jest śmieszne! - Catlynn to nie rozbawiło. Nigdzie go nie ma, a ten pokaz to szansa na to żeby się wybić i on miał być gościem honorowym, czaisz? - kotka była przejęta. - Dobra to dziwne... - Pardy nadstawiła uszy. - Co więcej, ktoś sabotuje nasze przygotowania! Oświetlenie nagle nie chce działać, wybieg jest śliski jakby ktoś wylał na niego oliwę i muzyka wybrana do pokazu nie chce się odtwarzać! - Catlynn była rozemocjonowana. - Podejrzewacie kogoś? - spytała Pardy. - Przypuszczam, że to może być sprawka Rawrchelle, ale nie wiem. Za to Sapphire jest przekonana, że to ona. - Dlaczego akurat Rawrchelle? Gdzie motyw? - zamyśliła się Pardy. - Rawrchelle ostatnio dostaje coraz mniej propozycji od projektantów i nie wiele brakuje żeby została na lodzie. - powiedziała Catlynn. - Ale, to nie ma sensu – kotka zmarszczyła nos. Jeśli jest upadającą modelką to jej najbardziej powinno zależeć na tym żeby pokaz się udał! - Dla mnie to też jest trochę dziwne... - przyznała Catlynn. - Czyli, że mam się dowiedzieć o co chodzi? - Pardy bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. - A miałam ci to wprost napisać? - Catlynn zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Nigdy nie umiałaś walić prosto z mostu – kotka spojrzała na kuzynkę. - Pardy! Proszę cię! Tylko ty z całej naszej familii skradasz się najciszej i czaisz się w najmniej podejrzany sposób. No i ty jesteś odważna i lubisz wyzwania! - Catlynn zrobiła błagalne oczy. - Co będę z tego miała? - kotka spojrzała wymownie. - No wiesz? - obruszyła się Catlynn. Nie wystarczy ci, że cię tu zaprosiłam? Do wielkiego Deadiolanu?! - Ty w ogóle nie łapiesz ironii, Lynn. - zaśmiała się sarkastycznie. Ja nie jestem taka interesowna jak ty! - Krótka piłka! Pomagasz rozwiązać tą tajemnicę czy nie? - Catlynn była już zniecierpliwiona. - Niech będzie! Zawsze chciałam się pobawić w Velmę ze Scooby Doo. Poza tym lubię smak ryzyka! - odparowała kotka. - Cudownie! Teraz masz inne zadanie bojowe – zawołała Catlynn. - Niby jakie? - kotka spojrzała podejrzliwie. - Pomożesz mi dobrać strój na sesję zdjęciową! - Haha! Od kiedy potrzebujesz ode MNIE porad dotyczących stylu? - Pardy nie kryła swojego sarkazmu. - Och, wyluzuj Pardeczka! Lubię cię krytykować tylko w towarzystwie lub kiedy mi się to opłaca. Teraz jesteśmy same i nie ma potrzeby żebym stosowała swoje uszczypliwe komentarze – rzekła Lynn. - Czyli, będziesz mi robić siarę tylko wtedy gdy będziemy w towarzystwie? To i tak dobrze jak na twój uszczypliwy charakter – kotka wbiła szpileczkę. - Nie jestem ideałem, ale ciesz się, że jestem dla ciebie teraz miła! - Catlynn wrócił jej wywyższający się ton głosu. - Nie posiadam się z radości... - rzuciła Pardy. - Hej, możecie się przesunąć? - kotki usłyszały za sobą czyjś głos. - Czy ty nie jesteś przypadkiem z naszej szkoły? - Pardy przyjrzała się nieznajomej. - Całkiem możliwe – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - Amelie Muroame! - wykrzyknęła lamparcica. - Co ty robisz w Deadiolanie? - Projektuję dla Sapphire Spirit – odpowiedziała Amelie i rozwinęła piękną szafirową suknię z długim trenem, którą upiorki dopiero teraz zauważyły. - Ale cudoooo! - zawołała Pardy. - U ciebie się takich nie widuje ,co? - Catlynn uruchomiła tryb wredoty. - Wracamy do punktu wyjścia – westchnęła kotka. - Ponowię pytanie: Możecie się przesunąć? Jeśli ten materiał się pogniecie to chyba ożyję! - zawołała Amelie. - Jasne, jasne! - kotki szybko się odsunęły udostępniając Amelie miejsce. Amelie powiesiła suknię na wieszaku i zniknęła gdzieś w głębi garderoby, a Pardy pomagała Catlynn wybrać strój na sesję zdjęciową. Niebawem dołączyły do nich San i Sapphire. Duszka również wybierała się na tą sesję i San doradzała jej wybór ubioru. Tymczasem Candy, Jesteene, Lorie i Feline zwiedzały najpiękniejsze miejsca w Deadiolanie. Odwiedziły między innymi Bazylikę San Simpliciano i Katedrę Narodzin św. Marii. Upiorki były zachwycone włoskim miastem, jednakże Feline zaczęła marudzić, że jest głodna. - Dziewczyny! Padam z głodu! Chodźmy na jakiegoś kebaba! - Feline jęknęła. - Jesteśmy w Deadiolanie! We Włoszech! Mamy okazję zjeść prawdziwą włoską pizzę lub lassagne, pesto, raviolli, spaghetti! - wyliczała oburzona Candy. - A ty chcesz iść na KEBABA?! - Dobra, już! Wobec tego chodźmy na tę włoską pizzę. - Feline przyspieszyła kroku. - Ona jest czasami taka nieokrzesana – szepnęła Candy do Jesteene. Upiorki wybrały się do pizzerii gdzie zamówiły gigantyczną Margarithę, którą Feline prawie całą zjadła, a potem udały się z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie miał odbyć się pokaz. - Jesteśmy! - zawołała Lorie. - Pozwiedzałyście trochę? - spytała Pardy. - No, fajnie było! - powiedziała Feline. - My z Catlynn też się nieźle bawiłyśmy – Pardy objęła kuzynkę ramieniem. Dziewczyny posłały sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - A ja wszystko sobie przypomniałam – uśmiechnęła się San Hee. - To ekstra – powiedziała Jesteene. Dziewczyny opowiadały sobie wzajemnie o tym jak spędziły dzień, siedząc na zapleczu, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się Rawrchelle. Sapphire od razu przyjęła obronną postawę w razie gdyby wilczyca chciała im dokuczyć. - Co to? Kółko wzajemnej adoracji? - zaśmiała się. - Raczej kółko przyjaciół! To coś czego ty nie posiadasz! - Sapphire założyła ręce na siebie. - Nie nadymaj się tak bo znikniesz! - prychnęła Rawra. - Ja nie potrzebuję przyjaciół żeby odnieść sukces! - Właśnie widać jaki odnosisz sukces! Nie miałaś porządnego pokazu czy sesji od 2 tygodni! - duszka zaśmiała się. - Milcz idiotko! - Stoczysz się na dno, nawet jakby Giorgio Gore cię zauważył! - Z nim akurat nie będzie problemu – Rawrchelle uśmiechnęła się, ale jakoś tak dziwnie. - Idę stąd żebym nie ożyła przez twoją szpetną przeźroczystą gębę – Rawrchelle odeszła, ponownie popychając wściekłą Sapphire. - Co za.... - z ust Sapphie popłynęły niemiłe określenia. - Mnie bardziej zastanawia ten dziwny uśmiech Rawrchelle – zamyśliła się Pardy. - Widziałyście go? - Ja tam nic nie zauważyłam – stwierdziła Jesteene. - Dobra słuchajcie! Sprawa przedstawia się tak: - kotka wyjaśniła zgromadzonym ( z wyjątkiem Lynn i Sapphie) całą sytuację. - W takim razie idę z tobą, Pardy! - Lorie jako pierwsza zabrała głos. - Ja też – dołączyła się Feline. - W takim razie, ja, Jesteene, Cassidey i San Hee-Yumeha zostaniemy tutaj i pomożemy w przygotowaniach – odparła Candy. - Świetny pomysł!- zawołała Catlynn - Ale jest już trochę późno, więc może zaczniemy od jutra? Teraz jedziemy do hotelu, który wam wynajęłam i... - Po co mają się gnieść w hotelu? - spytała Sapphire. - Zabieram was do mojego apartamentu. Zrobimy sobie piżama-party! - Jestem za! - krzyknęła San. - A ktoś jest przeciw? - zapytała Catlynn? - Chodź z nami Lynn! - Sapphire położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. - Niech wam będzie. Tylko muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do tego hotelu i odwołać rezerwację. Catlynn odwołała rezerwację i cała 9 udała się do apartamentu Sapphire. Miały okazję przejechać się jeszcze bardziej luksusową lizmuzyną. Dom Sapphie był jak z jakiegoś czasopisma o najbardziej czadowych domach znanych gwiazd. Upiorki urządziły sobie imprezę piżamową i miło spędzały czas. Rano Pardy, Lorie i Feline udały się na szpiegowską misję a Candy, Jesteene, Cassidey, San, Sapphie i Catlynn wróciły pomagać w przygotowaniach. Tymczasem ,,agentki" zaopatrzyły się w niepodejrzane stroje i zakradły się pod budynek z którego lada chwila miała wyjść Rawrchelle. Po jakiejś godzinie oczekiwania w niewygodnej pozycji, ku uciesze straszyciółek, wilczyca wyszła w końcu z budynku i wsiadła do limuzyny, która niebawem ruszyła. - Dlaczego nie biegniemy za nią? - Feline nie kryła zdziwienia. - To będzie zupełnie niepodejrzane gdy 3 podobnie ubrane upiorki będą biec za samochodem – Lorie puknęła się w czoło. - Dobra, załapałam!- syknęła Feline w odpowiedzi. - Biegniemy górą! - zawołała Pardy. Na trzy! RAZ... DWA... TRZY...! Upiorki wspięły się na dach i rozpoczęły szaleńczy pościg za niebieską limuzyną. Skakały po dachach budynków, zwracając tym samym uwagę mieszkańców Deadiolanu, ale nie wiele je to obchodziło. W końcu po kilkudziesięciu minutach wariackiego biegu, zatrzymały się. Limuzyna stanęła pod niebieską willą. - Niezła chata – szepnęła Feline. - Niezły garaż! - szepnęła Lorie. - Trzeba się tam zakraść... - szepnęła Pardy. gdy Rawrchelle wysiadła z limuzyny i weszła do domu. - Tylko jak? - szepnęła Feline. - Jesteś kotem kretynko – Pardy zrobiła facepalm. - Dobra, to na trzy! - Feline spojrzała na Pardy i Lorie. - RAZ...DWA...TRZY...! Zgrabnym susem dziewczyny znalazły się tuż przy drzwiach garażu. Niestety, ale garaż był zamknięty na kłódkę. - Odsuńcie się – Lorie zakasała rękawy i przyłożyła pazury do blachy. - Wziiiiiiiii! - było słychać dziwny dźwięk jednak upiorki dostały się do środka. - Dlaczego tu nie ma ani jednego auta? - zdziwiła się Pardy. - Dlaczego tu jest dziwny czerwony przycisk? - powiedziała Feline, naciskając jednocześnie przycisk. - NIE NACISKAJ! - zawołała Pardy, ale było już za późno. Nagle podłoga zaczęła się ruszać i spadać powoli w dół. Upiorki zbliżyły się do siebie i czekały na rozwój wydarzeń. Znalazły się w jakimś dziwnym podziemnym pomieszczeniu. Jednak najgorsze było to, że na krześle pod brudnym prześcieradłem ktoś siedział i zaczął się kołysać, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nagle upiorki usłyszały głosy i schowały się za stertę pudeł, które leżały jedno na drugim w kącie. Na kamiennej posadzce dało się słyszeć stukot obcasów. Tak to była Rawrchelle! Wilczyca weszła do pomieszczenia i zdjęła prześcieradło tajemniczemu jegomościowi. Upiorki były zszkowane. Rawrchelle przetrzymywała tu jakiegoś potwora! Dziewczyny nie mogły się domyślić kto to, ale wilczyca szybko się zdradziła. - Co, panie Gore? Może przemyśli pan po raz kolejny moją propozycję? - Rawrchelle spojrzała na wystraszonego upiora. - Uczyni mnie pan swoją największą i najsławniejszą modelką a ja zwrócę panu wolność. - Ymmmm Ymmm! - Zrobimy tak! Pan w cudowny sposób pojawi się na naszym pokazie i wybierze mnie pan jako najlepszą modelkę! Zaczniemy współpracować, a ja wreszcie wybiję się ponad tę głupią Sapphire! Co ty na to Giorgio? - Gore? Giorgio? - szepnęła Pardy. O mój kocie! - pisnęła. - To przecież TEN Giorgio Gore! Ten najsłynniejszy projektant! To on miał wybrać najlepszą modelkę na pokazie w sobotę! Rawrchelle go porwała i go teraz szantażuje! - Musimy coś zrobić! - jęknęła cicho Lorie. - Może by tak powalić tę głupią Rawrę na ziemię? - Feline szykowała się do ataku. - Nie! - Pardy przytrzymała ją w ostatniej chwili. Trzeba zaczekać aż sobie pójdzie i zabrać stąd pana Gore! Gdy Rawrchelle tylko wyszła z pomieszczenia, upiorki czym prędzej dobiegły do projektanta i uwolniły go. - Kim jesteście! Komu mam się odwdzięczyć?! - Giorgio nerwowo rozglądał się po twarzach upiorek. - Później będzie czas na podziękowania! - zawołała Pardy.- Teraz musimy stąd uciekać! Na szczęście Giorgio był duchem i cała czwórka szybko i sprawnie uciekła daleko od posiadłości Rawrchelle. Wszyscy wpadli do środka jak z procy. - Pan GORE?! - Sapphire krzyknęła ze zdumienia. - O mój Stworze! - zawtórowała jej Catlynn. - Niestety wasza radość nie potrwa długo! - znikąd pojawiła się Rawrchelle, która musiała ich najwidoczniej ścigać. - To JA zostanę najsławniejszą modelką w Deadiolanie! - Dziewczyno ty jesteś psychicznie chora! - krzyknął przerażony projektant. - Ochrona! Ochrona! Ochrona przybyła, ale byli oni cały czas przekupieni przez przebiegłą Rawrchelle. Zaczął się pościg i w efekcie wszyscy wpadli do garderoby, gdzie Amelie wygładzała sukienkę dla Sapphie a Margaret rozmawiała przez telefon. - Margie! Rzuć mi iZgona! Szybko! - krzyknęła Sapphire i złapała komórkę. Poleciała wysoko do góry i zadzwoniła po policję. Ci szybko przybyli na miejsce i aresztowali Rawrchelle i jej skorumpowaną ochronę. - Wiecie kim ja jestem?! - darła się rozwścieczona wilczyca. - Jestem Rawrchelle Growl! Światowej Sławy modelka! Puszczajcie mnie!!! - Obawiam się, że kariera panny Growl definitywnie się skończy, natomiast panny Spirit nabierze tempa! - Giorgio zwrócił się do zaskoczonej Sapphire. - Moja droga, już teraz widzę, że będziesz idealną modelką do mojej nowej kampanii! - projektant klasnął w dłonie. - Ja, chciałabym żeby wybrał mnie pan uczciwie – Sapphie czuła się zakłopotana. - Nie wygłupiaj się! - San Hee poklepała straszyciółkę po ramieniu. - To twoja wielka szansa! Koniec w końcu, Sapphire przyjęła propozycję Giorgia Gore. Catlynn również udało się dostać do kampanii projektanta, bo Sapphie bardzo nalegała, żeby wziąć jej przyjaciółkę. Zachwycony Giorgio zaproponował każdej upiorce udział w jego pokazie mody i każda z nich ( nawet Feline i Pardy) zgodziła się bez wahania. W dzień pokazu, upiorki podekscytowane gadały jedna przez drugą w garderobie w domu mody Giorgio Gore. - A co jeśli sobie nie poradzę? - zmartwiła się Pardy. - Poradzisz sobie kuzynko, jestem tego pewna - Catlynn uścisnęła Pardy. Wszystkie upiorki wypadły wspaniale a publika oklaskiwała każdą zaprezentowaną kreację. Po wszystkim upiorki postanowiły sobie porobić zdjęcia. Fotografować je miał Marcell di Gatto. - O rany... - Sapphire szepnęła. Jak on dzisiaj wygląda... - Zagadaj do niego! - San Hee już wiedziała co się święci. Sapphie podleciała do do Marcell'a i po chwili wróciła cała w skowronkach. - Zaprosił mnie na randkę! - pisnęła duszka. - Oooooh! - zawołała jednocześnie reszta. - Dziewczyny, mam robić to zdjęcie czy nie? - Marcell udawał, że się złości. - Rób, rób! - zawołały upiorki i wszystkie uśmiechnęły się do aparatu. KONIEC Postacie W filmie występują: *Pardy Speckle *Lorie Cabra *Feline Sharp *Candy Cane *Jesteene Joke *San-Hee Yumeha *Cassidey Purrmeow *Sapphire Spirit *Catlynn Jewel *Rawrchelle Growl *Margaret Marble *Amelie Muroame *Marcell di Gatto Potwory w tle #Kyle i Kylie DarkAngelique Fallenty #Angelique Fallenty #Marissa Aqueous #Suceurette de Sang #Catsy #Camardella Javeleure #Irbiselle Talon #Rabitha #Sally #Skyla Feathers #Marsh Mallow #Barry Homet #Delancey Devil #Destiny Devil #Demi Devil Ciekawostki *Postać Giorgia Gore była wzorowana na Giorgio Armanii *Jest to pierwszy film stworzony przez LilyWolf *Swój debiut zaliczają tu: Sapphire Spirit, Catlynn Jewel, Rawrchelle Growl, Margaret Marble i Marcell di Gatto *Stroje Lorie, Pardy i Feline w czasie szpiegowania nawiązują do kreskówki Odlotowe Agentki. *Film powstał w jeden dzień (serio) Edycje specjalne Chic of Deadiolan – stroje w których upiorki lecą do Deadiolanu. Spy-Ghouls- stroje Lorie, Pardy i Feline jako szpiegów On the CATwalk – stroje wszystkich upiorek na wybiegu u Giorgia Gore'a. Piosenki Piosenką przewodnią filmu jest "Jeśli chcesz być na szczycie''" Pojawia się tam również piosenka "Deadiolan to miasto ze snów''" ( których teksty dodam kiedy indziej) Galeria Cassidey OTCW.jpg|Cass Na wybieg ,, On the CATwalk'' San-Hee OTCW.jpg|San Na wbieg ,, On the CATwalk'' San-Hee CoD.jpg|San ,, Chic of Deadiolan'' Cassidey CoD.jpg|Cass ,,Chic of Deadiolan'' Pardy chic of deadiolan.png|Pardy ,,Chic of Deadiolan'' Rawrchelle Growl1.png|Rawrchelle Growl Sapphire Spirit.png|Sapphire Spirit Candy CoD.png|Candy ,,Chic of Deadiolan'' Catlynn Jewel.png|Catlynn Jewel Jesteene Joke CoD base.png|Jesteene ,,Chic of Deadiolan'' Lorie CoD.png|Lorie ,,Chic of Deadiolan'' Feline CoD.png|Feline ,,Chic of Deadiolan'' Margaret Marble.png|Margaret Marble Marcell di Gatto.png|Marcell di Gatto Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:LilyWolf